


Modern Family

by EowynRivers



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, game of thrones
Genre: Gen, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EowynRivers/pseuds/EowynRivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catelyn is so so done with her daughters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modern Family

“SHUT YOUR MOUTH JUST SHUT UP.”  Catelyn turned to her youngest daughter in shock. Arya was in the living room, holding the tv remote in her hands. In front of her, Sansa, the older one, her phone in her left hand, was trying to respond calmly to her sister’s gentle remark. “NO I SAID I WAS GOING TO WATCH MY TV SHOW LIKE AN HOUR AGO NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR WRESTLING THING OR WHATEVER” Their mother left the book she was reading and ran to the living room.  “STOP YELLING! What is happening? Haha. Why am I even asking? We all know you are arguing over some deep topic, right?”  The two girls raised her eyes to heaven. What followed was a mix of “But mom”, “Look at what she did” and “Nor fair.” “No, no, no. Just for once, just once, I wanted to read my book without having to hear you yelling at each other, and here you are! Where is your dad? Answer before I kick you out of the house by myself.” Sansa and Arya looked at each other.  “I think he left with Rob, Jon and Theon.” Said Arya “Yes there are at the cinema.” Added her sister.  “Wait what? He left me, without telling me, to go and see some stupid movie! And now I am alone with two irresponsible daughters, a small child who is going to cry in a few seconds and your brother!” Sansa’s phone yelled something that probably meant she had received a text. Hearing it, Catelyn took the phone and threw it out of the window. “WHAT WHY DID YOU DO THAT ITS NOT FAIR ITS MY PHONE” Next to her, Arya was laughing  “Haha. No. Stop laughing. You, you are going to your room, lock yourself in it and you will not leave it until you’ve finished making a poem about how you love your sister.” Now Sansa was laughing. And crying.  “What the f—? Is it a joke?” “Unfortunately not! And because of what you just said I want a drawing with pink hearts and rainbows to accompany it. Now go away. Arya you, go to your room. Sansa in the garden.” “But it’s raining!” “Take an umbrella.” With these final words, Catelyn left her daughters, smiling, thinking about the book she was going to read.  Or catching up on the new Real Housewives of New York episode.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for this


End file.
